En mis sueños estás
by Mariclast
Summary: Si un sueño ha hecho a tu mundo cambiar, ¿hablarás de ello? ¿O lo querrás olvidar? Aquello que te mantiene dormida es dulce, pero recuerda, si no regresas a tu realidad, puede que pierdas también el soñar. Nabiki x Kuno. Secuela de: El poder de una reina.
1. Chapter 1

_**En mis sueños estás**_

Capítulo 1: No coincidas el sueño con la realidad.

A pesar de cualquier otro pronóstico, Nabiki se las arregló para llegar a tiempo al frente de la escuela (aunque muchos alumnos de la misma la miraron extrañados al verla venir corriendo). Después de tal carrera y sin tener realmente la práctica de hacer deporte, era obvio que se sentía bastante cansada, pero por lo menos con ello había no solo llegado en tiempo, sino también despejar de su mente aquel raro sueño de su mente. Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces con tal de calmar su agitada respiración a causa de la carrera. Cuando por fin se recuperó por completo, prosiguió su camino hacia el interior de la escuela, ignorando las miradas aún curiosas y confusas de todo el mundo, después de todo, no le importaba cómo la vieran o qué pensaran sobre ella los demás, si ni conocía (realmente) a la gran mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, aún después de haberse ¨calmado¨, su mente seguía todavía algo perdida entre las nubes, por lo que no es de extrañarse que, al caminar por los pasillos tan despistada, terminara chocándose (por suerte no muy bruscamente) con alguien. Pero lo más gracioso de todo, fue ver quién era ese alguien.

-Auch, lo siento-dijo instintivamente sin todavía ver siquiera hacia quién dirigía la respuesta.

-Disculpa aceptada, supongo…-respondió la persona en un tono algo seco y amargado, pero eso no impidió que su voz fuera rápidamente reconocida.

-A-Ah, h-hola, Kuno-chan-saludó ella nerviosa y apresurada, maldiciendo a la propia mala suerte que la había llevado a encontrárselo tan pronto en la mañana, no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por sus nervios e incomodidad al final del saludo.

A pesar de que este le devolvió el saludo, el mismo fue dicho con algo de extraña mala gana. Al fijarse más detenidamente el él, pudo notar que tenía unas visibles ojeras bajo sus párpados inferiores, muestra efectiva de falta de sueño, lo cual explicaba casi a la perfección la razón de su humor de perros.

-Así que… ¿dormiste mal anoche, Kuno-chan? -indagó ella con simpleza mientras ambos proseguían el camino hacia el aula.

-Argh, sí, aunque me moleste tener que mencionarlo, Nabiki Tendo-expresó este todavía con aire irritado, aunque no pensaba en un inicio dignarse a responder dicha pregunta-No estoy muy seguro del por qué, pero ayer no pude dormir para nada en toda la noche. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿¡ACASO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!? –ante este pensamiento, se giró hacia ella con expresión iracunda, daba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –dice ella desconcertada por este razonamiento y también por…bueno…la repentina cercanía que el mismo impuso al girarse a acusarla- ¡Oh, no-no-no, que va, Kuno-chan! –negó con un rápido gesto de mano, aún inquieta-Por muy bruja que te parezca, no es como si realmente tuviera poderes mágicos para hacer esas cosas, ja, ja-continuó diciendo en un tono cómico, pero algo forzado, tras dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para recuperar la distancia entre los dos, debido a que…esa cercanía…la intimidaba, en varios y distintos sentidos.

Por un largo minuto, ella sintió sobre sí misma la mirada de él, mirándola de arriba para abajo una y otra vez, de forma seria, examinante y medio molesta. Esto era…realmente incómodo, y en cierta forma inexplicable, la ponía nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera podía mantener contacto visual directo con el mismo. Aun sabiéndose completamente inocente, frente a la continua mirada acusante de él, casi que podía terminar creyéndose culpable. Para su suerte, al por fin quedar ¨convencido¨ de la verdad en sus palabras, este paró su mirada indagadora. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Kuno retomó su posición erguida y continuó tranquilo su camino por el pasillo.

-Puede que tú no tengas poderes, pero eres muy capaz de conocer a aquellos que sí los tienen, ¿no es así, Nabiki Tendo? –comentó con un tono y gesto vago-Aunque de ser así, de seguro ya me habrías dado el precio de la cura. Por lo que asumo que lo que dices es cierto en verdad, Nabiki Tendo.

-Ah… ¿Gracias? –correspondió ella algo confusa, retomando también el camino.

La verdad es que tenía razón con respecto a ello. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse o reaccionar ante esas frases. ¿Debería estar aliviada de que la conozca tan bien? ¿O más bien debería sentirse ofendida por la misma real y cruda visión que este tiene sobre ella? Al final, optó simplemente por ignorarlo todo y tratar de borrar todos los recientes hechos de su memoria, lo cual no pudo hacer. Arsh, genial, ¿por qué las cosas se le tenían que seguir complicando?

Por suerte para ella, en el resto del camino hacia el aula no surgieron más problemas ni imprevistos…bueno…al menos no de gran dificultad. Muy a su propio pesar, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada furtiva de vez en cuando (y fue realmente un milagro el que él no se diera cuenta de ello). En esos momentos que le daba una rápida mirada, pequeños recuerdos de los hechos pasados dentro del sueño volvían a su mente, y ello, la llevaba a desviar rápidamente su vista, con una ligera muestra de pena que crecía cada vez que el proceso se repetía. Cada vez que pasaba (que fueron bastantes), su expresión era de ¨ ¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HACES!? ¨ y se quejaba de misma. En serio, por un momento creyó que se volvería loca por ello.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su destino, fue por fin que ella pudo dejar atrás ese incómodo proceso. Como siempre, dejó su mochila en su puesto y saludó a sus amigas, retomando así algo de normalidad en su tan revoltosa y problemática mañana. A los pocos minutos, tocó el timbre de la escuela, dando así inicio al horario escolar. Según el horario del día, hoy su grupo tenía clase de educación física a primer tiempo. Vaya, que coincidencia. Quizás la ¨carrera¨ forzada de la mañana le haya servido como un inesperado entrenamiento previo. Sin más dilación, todos sus compañeros fueron a cambiarse a los vestuarios y al cabo de no más de diez minutos, ya estaban todos propiamente vestidos y reunidos en el gimnasio de la escuela. Después de hacer los ejercicios básicos, el maestro divide a los chicos de aula en dos grupos para jugar un partido de basquetbol, partido que las chicas también tendrían que llevar a cabo más tarde. Mientras que los chicos jugaban, algunas chicas los animaban y debía admitirlo, por muy tontos y molestos que estos pudieran resultar de vez en cuando, en momentos como este lograban parecer geniales (recalcando el ¨parecer¨).

A pesar de su aparente cansancio y mal humor debido a la falta de sueño, Kuno estaba cumpliendo relativamente bien su papel en el equipo que estaba, pero incluso los más despistados de sus compañeros, podían notar que a este le faltaba la energía que lo caracterizaba. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Después de todo, no es como si sus ojeras fueran algo imposible de notar a primera vista. Aunque algunos compañeros le resaltaron este punto de forma cómica, se arrepintieron inmediatamente de hacerlo, ya que como este le había demostrado esta mañana, hoy no estaba realmente de humor para nada. Puede que en verdad necesitara recuperar el sueño, pero él mismo parecía insistirse en permanecer despierto. Ciertamente estaba siendo terco, pero… ¿quién podría pararle de serlo? Pues al menos nadie de su salón, eso está claro.

Nabiki por su parte, no le estaba prestando atención al partido y solo se dedicaba a hablar con sus amigas sobre los próximos negocios que tendrían que llevar a cabo a lo largo del día. Después de darles sus respectivas instrucciones, ambas amigas fueron llamadas por una compañera del aula, por lo que dejaron momentáneamente sola a Nabiki, pero esto a ella no le molestó. Ahora ya ¨sola¨ en el lugar, Nabiki se dedicó a hacer una serie de cálculos mentales con respecto a los negocios planeados del día, viendo también las posibles extensiones y negocios alternativos en los cuales estos podrían derivar. Estaba tan pero tan concentrada en ello, que casi hizo oídos sordos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó fuertemente uno de sus compañeros y ella, casi como por acto reflejo, levantó su mirada y por fin volvió a mirar la realidad, solo para ser rápidamente sorprendida por la vista directa de una pelota que estaba a punto de chocar con ella.

El impacto fue imposible de evitar, pero por verdadera suerte, no fue **TAN** fuerte como ella quizás lo hubiera imaginado en un inicio. Ante esto, resonaron los gritos dentro del gimnasio y todos se le acercaron preocupados (siendo sus amigas de las primeras en llegar a su lado).

\- ¿¡Nabiki, te encuentras bien!? –preguntaron ambas angustiadas.

-Auch, s-sí, eso dolió, pero…c-creo que estoy bien…-respondió ella con algo de notada dificultad, todavía aturdida por el golpe.

\- ¿E-Estás segura? N-No parece ser así…-comentó intranquila una de ellas.

-S-Sí-sí, no es nada. Estaré bien-expresó ella con fingido aire enérgico y normal, pero ello no convenció ni a sus amigas ni al preocupado profesor.

Era obvio que no estaba tan bien como quería hacerles ver. Trató de pararse para dejarlos a todos calmados, sin embargo, a pesar de poder levantarse no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco.

-Arsh, ¿por qué en momentos como este tienes que volverte tan testaruda? –dijo Kuno irritado entre la pequeña aglomeración, no lo exclamó, pero por la fuerza y tono de su voz podías estar seguro de que todo el mundo alrededor le escuchó.

Sin dar tiempo a cualquier otra acción, Kuno se hizo lugar entre la multitud hasta por fin quedar justo enfrente de ella y de un solo y rápido movimiento, la cargó en brazos como si fuera una princesa, dejando a todos (pero **ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS**) sorprendidos (algunos hasta con la boca abierta).

-Con su permiso profesor, será mejor llevarla a la enfermería-fue lo único que expresó este, simple y serio, haciendo caso omiso de la muda perplejidad de los compañeros a su alrededor.

Tras recibir un entrecortado asentir por parte del también sorprendido profesor, este dejó el gimnasio, por lo que no estuvo presente para presenciar y oír el bullicio de frases de sorpresa, incredulidad y emoción ante lo hecho por él mismo. Uy, puede que él no se dé cuenta todavía de las consecuencias de su acto, pero tened por seguro que la noticia de lo aquí sucedido, se esparcirá por toda la escuela como pólvora.

\- ¿¡P-Pero qué haces!? ¡Bájame, te digo que estoy bien, puedo caminar sola! –quejó Nabiki, forcejeando sin mucho éxito debido a la aparente diferencia de fuerza física.

-Jah, esa es de las peores mentiras que nunca antes has formulado, Nabiki Tendo-detalló Kuno impasible- ¡Argh, para ya de moverte, te vas a caer! –exclamó algo fuerte (pero no demasiado) y detuvo una de sus manos, anulando cualquier nuevo posible movimiento brusco y callándola en un momento- ¡Sabes muy bien que independientemente de cuanto protestes, tendrás que ir a la enfermería, así que deja de hacer esto tan complicado, ¿¡vale!?

La mirada fija, seria y determinada que este le mostraba hacía que su pena retornara y se agrandara aún más. A pesar de la calma que ella quería aparentar, su corazón latía con fuerza a causa de los nervios y la aún no pasada sorpresa. Si ya de por sí le resultó…complicado el lidiar con esa clase de sueño esa (todavía no pasada) mañana, ¿¡por qué demonios tenían que seguir ocurriendo esta clase de situaciones!? En serio, si las cosas seguían yendo por ese camino, probablemente…no aguantaría mucho más.

-…L-Lo siento…-pronunció ella suavemente bajando la mirada, apenada de su propio y algo exagerado actuar en esta situación.

-Disculpa aceptada-respondió este, soltando la mano que sostenía, aunque en comparación con cómo había dicho esta misma frase esa mañana, su tono de voz ahora era más tranquilo y conforme.

Sin ya más inconvenientes de por medio, Kuno retomó el camino hacia la enfermería, en un completo silencio, complementado solo por la seriedad de su expresión. Momentos después de ello, ella volvió a levantar su mirada y silentemente observó a detalle las ojeras que en su rostro se mostraban. Lucían tan…antinaturales, pero, aun así, no lograban darle un mal aspecto a su persona, ni siquiera un punto macabro. Mientras él seguía el camino, ella se perdió en el saber de un solo pensamiento…Así que…así era como se sentía ser llevada por él entre sus brazos…

Por un momento, su mente jugó con ella y entrelazó dicha realidad de escena con la soñada, dándole así el deleite de un sentir real en algo que hasta ese momento solo en sueños le había aparecido. Sin embargo, a los pocos instantes de esto, ella misma forzó a la ilusión a desaparecer, para no seguir hiriéndose sin saberlo, para no seguir confundiendo el sueño con la realidad. No podía permitírselo…No debía engañarse a sí misma solo por la estúpida incitación de un loco sueño. Esto era la realidad, **SU** realidad, y sabía perfectamente cuál era su lugar dentro de la misma, sabía sin duda alguna…cuál era la impresión que él tenía sobre ella. Bajó nuevamente la mirada y permaneció callada, solo…dejándose llevar.

\- ¡Sanada-sensei! –exclamó Kuno entrando a la enfermería.

-Ay no…-se quejó por lo bajo el enfermero nada más de oír la puerta abrirse y encima reconocer inmediatamente la voz de la persona que había llegado.

Arsh, no había ya casi ni un solo día en el que él no pasara por la enfermería, por lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su presencia, pero, aun así, era algo…fastidiosa. Y vaya momento para aparecerse, justo cuando estaba revisando en su teléfono unos mensajes importantes de parte de un amigo suyo. Con un aire cansado, el enfermero se gira en su silla para ver a su usual y quizás no tan querido paciente, pero cierra los ojos por un momento y empieza a decir en tono resignado:

-Oye Kuno, por un día que vienes consciente aquí, quisiera que por lo menos…-no pudo terminar su frase, pues al nada más abrir los ojos, la visión de la extraña realidad que tenía justo enfrente, lo dejó completamente mudo-…WOW…-fue lo único que salió de él tras medio minuto de fijarse en la curiosa escena.

Al instante siguiente, levantó su teléfono, y por el irrefutable sonido del flash de la cámara, ambos jóvenes presentes pudieron saber sin duda alguna que el profesor acababa de inmortalizar el momento en una foto (cosa que irritó a uno y que avergonzó a la otra).

-OYE-gruñó Kuno molesto.

-Ah, lo siento. Es algo tan raro de ver que me dieron ganas de hacerlo…Ups-se ¨disculpó¨ este, aunque era evidente el tono burlón en sus palabras.

Tras guardar su celular de vuelta a su bolsillo, el enfermero recostó su cara sobre una de sus manos (la cual estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio) y continuó diciendo con el mismo tono ladino:

\- ¿Y bien…? ¿Cuál es vuestro problema, tortolitos?

Ante la pronunciación de tal broma sin escrúpulos, Nabiki no pudo evitar avergonzarse, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía hacer algo para defenderse, debido a la ¨situación¨ en la que se encontraba actualmente ¨atascada¨.

-Sensei, si en verdad no quiere perder su trabajo, le sugiero que mejor se calle-contestó Kuno en una forma muy ligeramente amenazante y con cara de póker, mostrándose para nada dispuesto en seguir escuchando las malas bromas de este.

\- ¡OK, ya entendí, me callo! –dijo este rápidamente, agitando los brazos casi como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola. Después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a perder su querido empleo a causa de unas simples bromas.

Después de recibir una pequeña examinación, el enfermero le pidió a Kuno que la dejara en una de las camas de la enfermería para que descansara del golpe. Él asintió serio y ejecutó su labor.

-Ya oíste al enfermero, así que solo quédate aquí y descansa, ¿entendido? –expresó él decidido y serio, con cierto aire de advertencia en sus palabras en caso de que lo pedido no fuera cumplido.

-Vale-vale, ya entendí, lo haré-afirmó ella por enésima vez.

-Bien-asintió este antes de salir y cerrar la cortina que rodeaba la cama de la enfermería.

Cuando se disponía este a salir por fin de la enfermería, no pudo retener un bostezo, el cual fue efectivamente escuchado por el enfermero.

-Oh, ¿tienes falta de sueño, Kuno? ¿Quieres quedarte a descansar un poco tú también? –preguntó este, mezclando un sentido más burlón que profesional en el tono de sus frases.

-No es necesario, **GRACIAS**-respondió Kuno de forma muy seca y molesta, sobre todo la última parte. Su expresión era tan seria y sombría que atemorizó al mismo enfermero.

-E-Eh, v-vale, c-cualquier cosa…sabes a dónde venir-fue lo último que dijo este, aunque con algo de dificultad, pues entendió que, si quería mantener tanto su trabajo como su vida sin ningún conflicto, era mejor no seguir indagando más en ello.

Tras oír sonido de la puerta de la enfermería al cerrarse, todo el lugar volvió a su usual y ¨silenciosa¨ calma. Dejando por fin reposar su cabeza sobre la blanda almohada, Nabiki levantó la misma mano que él había sostenido apenas hace unos cuantos minutos y la miró a detalle. Por un momento, recordó aquella escena del sueño en la que su mano tocaba aquel rostro contrario y al desaparecer dicha visión, suspiró con frustración. Con el dorso de su mano, hizo sombra sobre sus ojos, tratando de dormir y recuperarse, tanto del golpe de la pelota como de la ola de conflictivas emociones. Debía y quería dormir, pero simplemente…no podía hacerlo. Era como si una fuerza invisible y más allá de su conocimiento, la estuviera obligando a permanecer despierta. Todo estaba resultando ser tan…problemático, tanto para mente y pensamiento como para…aquello siempre latiente que la mantenía viva, y, sin embargo, el pendenciero día, solo acababa de empezar.

**-En otra parte de Nerima-**

Un pequeño barco pesquero deja bajar en puerto a dos curiosos pasajeros: una mujer algo mayor (pero no pasada de los treinta años) y un joven. Sus ropajes no son tan nuevos y tiene un estilo chino con detalles simples pero hermosos. La señora hace una reverencia y agradece al señor marinero en un tono japonés que, aunque no es cortado, se nota a leguas que no es su idioma base. Por su parte, el joven solo se cruza de brazos y chasquea la lengua, molesto, a lo que la señora con sus propias manos lo obliga a hacer una reverencia y agradecerle al señor. Mosqueado por esto, el joven hace lo pedido (aunque a realmente duras penas) y tras una nueva despedida, el señor marinero se aleja del puerto. La señora sigue despidiéndose del barco hasta que este se pierde de vista y cuando por fin ello pasa, se vuelve hacia el joven y le da un golpe en la cabeza (el cual le causa inevitablemente un chichón). Mientras el joven se queja por el dolor, la señora sigue dándole un fuerte regaño (pero solo mediante palabras). Al final, suspira cansada y con aire conforme, ayuda al joven a levantarse y le explica unas cuantas cosas a la par que empiezan a caminar. El joven solo hace como que la escucha y de vez en cuando asiente, mientras apacigua su dolor y la sigue para no perderse. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, ambas figuras desaparecen de vista. Es misterioso y extraño a la vez, el verlos desaparecer y moverse con tal agilidad, teniendo en cuenta la carga que cada uno lleva en sus mochilas, sin embargo, no hay de qué preocuparse, porque muy pronto…los volveremos a ver.

N.A: OK, no me gusta tener demasiadas series en publicación, pero en verdad tenía ganas de publicar esta historia y por fin ¡aquí está! Eso sí, al igual que las demás, puede que me tome mi tiempo para ir actualizando, pero como siempre, trataré de traerla lo más pronto posible. Como ya deberían saber, este ship es uno de mis favoritos de Ranma 1/2, y como hay TAAAAN pocas historias sobre ellos dos, puedo dedicarme sin miedo a escribir ideas y situaciones que sé que no estarán ya escritas por alguien más (creo que ya lo he mencionado antes, pero es por esta misma razón que no escribo prácticamente NADA sobre Ranma y Akane). En fin, como lo dice el sumario, esta historia es una secuela directa de ¨El poder de una reina¨, pero no es estrictamente necesario haberla leído para leer esta (aunque si es así es mejor). Sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_**En mis sueños estás**_

Capítulo 2: Silencio y ruido alrededor.

\- ¿Estás segura de que ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó el enfermero preocupado-Fue un golpe directo, ¿sabes? No sería raro que experimentaras algún malestar aún después de un rato.

-Sí, ya me siento bien-respondió Nabiki con simpleza y seguridad-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, además, si más tarde me empiezo a sentir mal, le prometo que vendré directamente acá. ¿Vale?

El enfermero la miró detalladamente de arriba para abajo, como si de un escáner se tratara, y tras varios minutos de pensamiento introspectivo, por fin dijo:

-Vale, solo asegúrese de ser más cuidadosa con sus alrededores la próxima vez señorita Tendo. Aunque este ¨acostumbrado¨ a verla a usted también, se me hace raro cuando tengo que verla como una paciente-a pesar de la profesionalidad y sincera preocupación en sus palabras, estas obviamente, no perdían el sentido cómico que este buscaba.

\- ¡Sí señor! –afirmó ella imitando un tono militar, lo cual hizo reír al enfermero.

-Venga, ¡váyase antes de que la mate alguien más! –indicó este entre carcajadas.

Reteniendo una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios, Nabiki abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se dispuso a regresar al aula, después de todo, debido a su inesperado ¨descanso¨, se había perdido prácticamente todas las clases de la mañana. Ya era hora de almuerzo, así que pronto el hambre la llamaría a por su comida. A medida que fue avanzando su camino, volvió a sentir sobre sí misma algunas miradas curiosas y de no ser por el ruido del pasillo, también podría haber notado ligeramente los cuchicheos de los mismos. Al igual que esta (aún no completamente pasada) mañana, ella solo los ignoró. Tenía una idea del por qué esto estaba pasando, pero siendo sinceros, ya no quería pensar más en ello. Al no haber podido ¨descansar¨ en toda regla, su mente había pasado todo ese tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de esos recientes sucesos, tanto los vividos como los soñados. Sus conflictivos pensamientos ya le habían hecho más que problemas durante todo ese rato, así que, de momento, lo único que quería era olvidar siquiera que todo eso pasó. Ya habría tiempo para pensarlo y analizarlo todo detenidamente, pero ahora, justo ahora, deseaba poder relajarse y despejar su mente comiendo su almuerzo; aunque ella misma sabía, que aquello, no iba a ser **NADA** fácil.

Nada más abrir la puerta del aula, fue recibida por sus amigas y el resto de sus compañeros, por un momento, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, solo para mirarla. Lo sabía, incluso aquí iba a llamar la atención, de hecho, ¡sería aquí donde más atención encontraría! Sin embargo, para su alivio momentáneo, el resto de sus compañeros regresaron a sus propias actividades apenas pocos instantes después de que ella empezara a hablar con sus amigas.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien Nabiki? El golpe que te diste pareció bastante fuerte-le preguntó Misato, cuyo cabello marrón claro resaltaba por ser muy corto (incluso más corto que el de la propia Nabiki).

-Sí, tranquilas, ya estoy bien. Tengo permiso del enfermero, ¿recuerdan? -afirmó despreocupadamente la ¨herida¨, pero ello no dio plena tranquilidad a sus amigas.

Ambas chicas solo se miraron entre ellas, dudosas y aún inquietas, intercambiando discretamente entre sus miradas una conversación sin palabras (la cual Nabiki no pasó por alto). A pesar de todo, ambas parecieron aceptar al final la decisión de esta.

-Pues…bueno…si tú lo dices…-pronunció suavemente Kaori, aunque la duda seguía algo presente en el tono de sus palabras. Otra prueba de ello, fue el curioso hábito que tenía de tomar y girar repetidas veces un mechón de su largo pelo naranja cada vez que se sentía insegura sobre alguna cuestión.

Nabiki soltó un ligero suspiro de cansancio. Sabía perfectamente la gran preocupación que estas debieron pasar, y lo agradecía, pero aun así le parecía algo exagerado el actuar de las mismas. Ciertamente era impactante que le sucedieran estas cosas, ya que ella siempre andaba con la suerte de poder evitar tales infortunios, sin embargo, para una vez que le pasaba algo así, ambas lo estaban tomando peor de lo que ella misma lo había pasado.

-En todo caso… ¡yo ya me muero de hambre! -resaltó Nabiki en un tono y expresión cómica, el cual hizo que inevitablemente Misato y Kaori sonrieran divertidas. No importa cómo o cuándo o contra quién fuera el argumento, Nabiki Tendo siempre sabía cómo salirse con la suya, y ellas eran quienes mejor lo sabían.

Juntaron sus pupitres como usualmente hacían a cada almuerzo y ocasionales tiempos de merienda, revelando después las respectivas cajas de almuerzo de cada una. Por un momento, todo volvió a la normalidad: entre risas y conversaciones ligeras, las chicas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía a la hora de la comida. Sin embargo, más pronto que tarde, la curiosidad llamó a ambas amigas a tratar con Nabiki sobre el tópico más ¨importante¨ del día.

-Así que… ¿estás saliendo con Kuno, Nabiki? –soltó sin más Misato, causando que esta se atragantara por un momento.

Aunque ella sabía que esto terminaría pasando, la pregunta siguió siendo igual de sorprendente, todo gracias a la forma tan directa en la que esta era expresada tan de repente.

\- ¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO? –indagó con ansias Kaori.

Aunque sus compañeros de clase actuaban como si estuvieran centrados en sus propios asuntos, Nabiki podía notar perfectamente que todos y cada uno tenían los oídos bien atentos a la conversación, desesperados por saciar su creciente curiosidad que habían retenido durante toda la mañana.

-Por supuesto que no-declaró simplemente tras recuperarse del atragantamiento. Queriendo terminar con el tema lo más rápido posible, Nabiki les dirigió una mirada fría y dura a sus chismosos compañeros, amenazando silentemente con recaudar en ese mismo instante sus inmensas deudas. Su movimiento fue súper efectivo, ya que todos volvieron a lo que debían estar haciendo e incluso se alejaron de los alrededores de su pupitre como si este estuviera maldito. Tras asentir conforme, volvió a dirigirse a sus amigas, con una expresión parecida pero ligeramente más suave-Debéis tener una imaginación muy loca para creer algo así, chicas.

-B-Bueno, no sería la primera vez que parece interesado en ti, así que en realidad no es algo tan descabellado, ¿no crees? –argumentó Kaori, tratando de no verse afectada por su mirada.

-Sí, además, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó esta mañana es inevitable pensar eso-continuó Misato-En serio, fue impresionante ver esa escena,**MUY** impresionante-reafirmó con certeza.

(Y qué lo digas, ¡si fue impresionante hasta para mí!)-admitió Nabiki en sus pensamientos, pero obviamente no los expresaría en palabras-Jeh, pues si empezara a cobrar por esa clase de ¨espectáculo¨, probablemente triplicaría las ganancias de este mes-declaró con bien practicada indiferencia, lo cual desanimó un poco a Misato y Kaori.

En verdad esperaba terminar ya con el tema, pues tanto hablar del mismo la estaba cansando, y estaba muy segura de que sin importar cuanto sus amigas le hablaran sobre esas inexistentes y fantasiosas ¨posibilidades¨, su opinión al respecto no cambiaría…y mucho menos lo haría la de él. De hecho, ahora que pensaba en ello, era raro no encontrarlo en el aula. ¿Acaso se habría ido a otro lado a causa del hostigamiento de sus compañeros? Quizás, aunque de ser así, todo probablemente estaría en otro estado (uno más ¨destrozado¨, para ser exactos).

Nabiki miró al profundo cielo azul que resplandecía desde la ventana más cercana y dejó volar su mente por unos instantes. Durante ese corto tiempo, su percepción del mundo se había vuelto un completo silencio a pesar de que dominada sin duda el ruido a su alrededor. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, la verdad es que ella…tenía dudas sobre lo sucedido, y esperaba poder tener respuestas pronto.

**-En la azotea de la escuela Furinkan-**

A pesar de haber disfrutado su almuerzo, Kuno se sentía como si no hubiera recuperado nada de energía, de hecho, a cada hora que pasaba se sentía cada vez más cansado y enojado, ¡y no tenía ni idea del por qué! En los últimos días había estado teniendo algunos problemas para dormir, sin embargo, anoche fue la primera vez que no logró descansar, ni siquiera por un par de horas. La verdad es que deseaba tomar una siesta, pero por sus propios deberes que tenía que cumplir en la escuela, se rehusaba a hacerlo. Sabía que estaba siendo terco y que se comportaba demasiado arisco con los demás, ¡pero simplemente no podía evitarlo! El cansancio estaba sacando lo peor de su mal humor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿O acaso realmente sería un maleficio? Y de ser así, ¿quién lo había maldito? Tras pensar con cuidado en quiénes pudieran ser sospechosos de tal fechoría (quitando de antemano a Nabiki de la lista por lo que había comprobado esta mañana), Kuno creyó hallar por fin al culpable de su sufrimiento: ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Claro, tenía que ser él! ¿¡Cómo pudo olvidarse por un momento de las habilidades mágicas que este poseía!? ¡De seguro todo esto era obra de él para sacarlo de su camino!

-…Ranma Saotome…-pronunció Kuno por lo bajo, con una furia reprimida que crecía con rapidez y peligraba por explotar.

Decidido, se levantó de su lugar para ir inmediatamente a enfrentarse contra este y obligarle a romper su magia sobre él. La expresión de su cara se ensombreció y sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color rojo por un momento. Aunque él no lo notara, su cuerpo ahora desprendía una gran energía…y no era precisamente un aura de batalla…Por un instante, esa energía oscura pareció tener expresión propia, mostrando una amplia y tenebrosa sonrisa y ojos alargados, sin embargo, desapareció muy pronto, antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera percibirla…

**-En otra parte de Nerima-**

La mujer y el joven de trajes chinos se encuentran ahora en un cementerio, presentando sus respetos ante una tumba muy bien cuidada. El joven mira a la tumba con algo de indiferencia, pero ante la mirada seria que recibe de su contraparte, traga saliva con nervios y se esfuerza en no verse irrespetuoso. Tras acabar de rezar, la mujer se seca una pequeña lágrima de su rostro y se para, dándole así permiso al joven para también levantarse. Ambos presentan una última reverencia ante la tumba (aunque la del joven es mucho más corta y simple que la de la mujer) y al sentir el tenue sonido de pasos acercándose, desaparecen del lugar con rapidez, sin dejar atrás más prueba de su visita más que una pequeña ofrenda sobre la tumba…la cual probablemente no vuelvan pronto a visitar.

N.A: Uff, primero que nada, disculpa por la **LARGA** espera del segundo capítulo (y también porque este me quedó muy corto TT_TT). He pasado por muchas cosas en estos meses, desde un bloqueo de escritora hasta un **MONTÓN** de cosas más (tantas que ni puedo decirlas todas), sin embargo, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para volver a publicar con más normalidad antes de que tenga que volver a la escuela (porque probablemente una vez que lo haga voy a estar demasiado ocupada para escribir TT_TT). Sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

_**En mis sueños estás**_

Capítulo 3: Falta de sueño y de palabras.

El timbre que dictaba el final de la hora de almuerzo y el inicio de las clases de la tarde había sonado hace ya más de cinco minutos, pero, aun así, el kendoka más ¨famoso¨ de la escuela no había vuelto al aula, y de ello, todos estaban más que conscientes. Con semblante aburrido y cansado (aunque más bien parecía resignado), el profesor dio inicio a la clase de matemáticas, sin importarle para nada el hecho de que le faltaba un alumno, después de todo, estaba **MUY** acostumbrado a que dicha situación se repitiera. A pesar de que el aula aparentaba tranquilidad, todos estaban expectantes en sus asientos, contando con interés los minutos que pasaban. ¨Kuno no llegó a clase¨-todos sabían lo que eso significaba, y por eso, esperaban con ansias el revuelto que sabían que vendría pronto. Resulta bastante cómico el verlos así: aparentemente aplicados, tomando notas y escuchando con ¨atención¨ a la lección, pero listos para saltar en cualquier momento hacia las ventanas a ver la más reciente pelea del kendoka contra el joven artista marcial nada más se oiga el primer ruido.

Aunque ya saben de antemano quién terminará venciendo en cada pelea, no pueden negar que disfrutan verlas y, además, ¿por qué lo harían? Todos (incluyendo al resto de alumnos de las demás aulas y grados) están de acuerdo en que, comparado con los cansinos estudios de las diferentes materias escolares de la preparatoria, el ver luchar al loco dúo es definitivamente mucho más divertido.

(Aquí vamos otra vez…)-pensó Nabiki con aburrimiento y dejó escapar un suave y casi imperceptible suspiro.

Al igual que sus compañeros, Nabiki estaba segura de que pronto Kuno armaría un nuevo revuelto, pero a diferencia de estos, ella estaba impasible. La verdad es que hoy no se siente con ganas de presenciar otro predecible duelo entre su cliente número uno y el prometido de su querida hermanita, así que decide tratar de enfocar mejor su atención hacia la clase…hasta que un pequeño detalle sobre esto le roba toda su atención. ¿Por qué Kuno va a pelear con Ranma…si hoy este no le ha dado ninguna razón para buscar su furia? Aunque Kuno desprecia a Ranma y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para pelear con él, este casi nunca lo hace en horario de clases a no ser que crea que este le hizo algo terrible o que tenga algún artículo raro nuevo con el que piense enfrentarle. La segunda opción no puede ser, ya que de ser así él le habría presumido dicho objeto esta mañana. Entonces…quiere decir que…

(No me digas que en verdad cree que Ranma le hizo algo para que no pudiera dormir anoche…)-Nabiki soltó un suspiro más audible y pesado y se llevó una mano a la cara en busca de apaciguar un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Ugh, sabía lo tonto que podía ser, pero esto ya era pasarse de la raya. En serio, ¿qué tan increíblemente estúpido tenía que ser para ligar todos y cada uno de sus más mínimos problemas y culpar a Ranma por todos ellos?

\- ¡Ey, ya empezó! –exclamó ¨suavemente¨ uno de sus compañeros, cuyo puesto era de los más cercanos a las ventanas.

Así, como si de una señal militar se tratara, todos acudieron rápidamente hacia las ventanas y se pelearon un poco por obtener los ¨mejores puestos¨ para mirar la batalla. El profesor los miró sorprendido por un momento y aunque estuvo a punto de regañarlos por su impertinencia, al final solo dejó escapar un largo suspiro cansado y resignado. En fin, otra situación a la que estaba muy acostumbrado.

-Bah, igual solo serán como máximo quince minutos-profirió el señor profesor y se acercó en busca de algún ¨puesto¨ libre por el que mirar.

Nabiki miró con neutralidad la actitud conformista del profesor y después se unió al grupo de espectadores, después de todo, aunque en realidad no tuviera ganas de ello, echar una miradita no la iba a matar.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO TE HICE NADA! –exclamó Ranma esquivando con rapidez un golpe hacia su cabeza- ¿¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE ECHARME LA CULPA A MÍ POR TODO POR UNA VEZ, KUNO!?

\- ¡SI EN VERDAD NO TIENES NADA QUE VER CON ELLO, ¿¡POR QUÉ ESQUIVAS MIS GOLPES ENTONCES EH!? ¡DE SER INOCENTE NO ESTARÍAS HUYENDO CON TANTA INSISTENCIA Y TE DEJARÍA PEGAR PARA DEMOSTRAR TU SINCERIDAD, RANMA SAOTOME! –le acusó Kuno vilmente, apuntándole con su bokken.

\- ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡NO ME PIDAS ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO! –quejó Ranma y esquivó un nuevo golpe- ¡Argh, no tengo tiempo para esto! –gruñó el joven artista marcial antes de decidirse a proporcionarle a Kuno un golpe certero que lo dejaría K.O.

El golpe fue efectivo y dejó a Kuno de rodillas, lo cual desanimó un poco al público al ver que esta batalla había sido demasiado corta. Todos ya estaban regresando lentamente a sus asientos con un aire algo decepcionados y Ranma también estaba a punto de volver a su clase…pero el kendoka se levantó y le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ranma Saotome? ¿Acaso huyes de nuestro combate…? –pronunció Kuno, con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante–…Esto aún no ha terminado…

Aunque estaba algo sorprendido de verlo levantarse después de un golpe que normalmente lo dejaba fuera de juego, Ranma sonrió confiado y le contestó:

-Claro, esto aún no ha terminado, ¡pero muy pronto terminará! –el joven Saotome le propinó un nuevo golpe al kendoka, seguro de que esta vez sí caería desmayado, sin embargo, quedó mudo al ver que este no solo lo recibió y no quedó fuera de combate…sino que también sus ojos se iluminaron de color rojo por un instante.

Por un momento, Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento e instintivamente tomó distancia de Kuno, cosa que sorprendió al público que había vuelto, pues nunca antes el artista marcial había retrocedido en un combate contra el kendoka. Kuno regresó su mirada lentamente hacia el frente, sin desviarla ni un momento de su adversario y tras un minuto de solo estar así parado mirándole, este terminó mostrándole una sonrisa arrogante. La mirada de Kuno parecía que le decía: ¨ ¿Qué no dijiste que esto terminaría muy pronto? ¡Pues mira, aún sigo en pie! ¨. Sus palabras, aunque no eran dichas, resonaban claramente y de una forma muy extraña, tanto…que le hacían dudar a Ranma si realmente estaba peleando contra el mismo Kuno de siempre.

La escena había dejado embobados a todos sus compañeros de clase: ¡Kuno todavía no había perdido contra Saotome! Pero lo más curioso de todo, es que luchaba con mucha energía, como si en realidad no le faltara el sueño, y eso los dejaba a todos preguntándose sobre qué le había pasado. A pesar de que el kendoka estaba resultando dar más batalla de lo normal contra el joven artista marcial, se empezaba a notar más y más que cada nuevo golpe que recibía le afectaba mucho, sin embargo, este se negaba a dejarse caer y seguía peleando sin parar. Al pasar de unos cuantos minutos más, el verlos pelear ya no resultaba interesante, sino más bien triste, pues hasta el propio Saotome se sentía mal de ver a Kuno tan golpeado que ya tenía algunas manchas de sangre sobre sí mismo, pero por mucho que le insistía en parar de pelear, esto solo incitaba al otro a dar un nuevo golpe. Pronto, no solo Saotome le pedía que parara: todos sus compañeros empezaron a gritarle lo mismo, pero este hizo oídos sordos a sus peticiones.

-Maldición…-musitó Nabiki por lo bajo antes de salir corriendo del aula hacia el patio.

Sabía que esto que intentaba hacer era una locura, un impulso involuntario dado por la propia tensa situación…sin embargo, su cuerpo se movió antes de siquiera darle tiempo a pensar en una mejor solución. Ya por fin en el patio y frente a la penosa ¨batalla¨ que ya había durado más de lo que debía, un nuevo hecho dio lugar…

\- ¡YA DETENTE, RANMA! –gritaron dos voces inesperadamente al unísono.

El mentado se quedó quieto por la imprevista frase y ubicó por un momento las figuras de las dos hermanas Tendo, quienes se miraban la una a la otra con algo de sorpresa (vaya, quién lo diría, habían tenido la misma idea). Aprovechando el momento de descuido de su oponente, Kuno se dispuso a darle un golpe final y…lo logró. No hizo que Ranma quedara inconsciente, pero consiguió tirarlo al suelo, algo nunca antes logrado por este. Respirando de forma pesada y sujetando en alto todavía su espada de madera, Kuno miró una última vez a Ranma y sonrió con orgullo.

-…Te he ganado, Ranma Saotome…-expresó este, aunque sus palabras sonaron muy bajas.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le ayudó a levantarse (a pesar de las protestas de este) y le dirigió una mirada a Kuno entre confusa e incrédula. No sabía por qué, pero…el Kuno que veía en ese instante frente a ella…le parecía un completo desconocido. En silencio y despacio, Akane y Ranma regresaron al interior de la escuela y la tensión en el aire del patio se aligeró un poco.

Tras verles entrar, Kuno soltó un ligero suspiro, incómodo y cansado. Había ganado…le había ganado a Ranma Saotome en una batalla, ese sin duda era un gran logro…pero entonces… ¿qué era esa rara sensación de derrota que aún sentía? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que en vez de vencer como un héroe…había terminado siendo el villano de la película? Y por sobretodo… ¿por qué aún después de pelear y vencer…no sentía a su furia interior desaparecer?

Había peleado casi sin sentir lo que hacía, cegado por su propia furia hacia Saotome, la cual ahora que lo recapacitaba, era algo exagerada en comparación con el crimen que se le atribuía. Para colmo de todo lo sucedido, ahora sentía que no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantenerse en pie, era como si de repente todo el cansancio que negaba tener lo había por fin alcanzado. Trató de caminar de vuelta al centro escolar, pero nada más dar unos pasos, se sintió a punto de caer.

\- ¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Nabiki con una simpleza algo antinatural en ella.

Antes de que este pudiera responderle, ella ya había posado la mano sobre su espalda y colocado una mano sobre sus hombros. La diferencia de estatura entre los dos era tan notoria, que por un momento Kuno se preguntó si realmente ella podría ayudarle, aun así, se las arreglaron para proseguir sin demasiado problema.

-Así que… ¿me vas a cobrar por esto? –inquirió Kuno en el camino hacia la enfermería, cuando sintió que el silencio ya era demasiado incómodo.

-Debería. De hecho, vas a tener que pagarme el recibo de la tintorería. Aunque seguro la dueña se desmaya al ver las manchas de sangre-respondió ella con total neutralidad, sin desviar su vista del frente.

A pesar del tono de sus palabras y su expresión, Kuno tenía la impresión de que ella estaba enojada, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Al verla así, él sentía por momentos el impulso de disculparse, pero…podía hacerlo. Sonaría muy fuera de lugar decir un ¨Lo siento¨ ahora, sobre todo cuando al no saber sobre qué se disculpaba, así que…no lo hizo y se resignó a pasar en completo silencio el poco camino que quedaba.

Tras ser recibidos nuevamente por el enfermero (cuya sorpresa fue innegable no solo por verlos dos veces en el mismo día, sino también por ver el estado de su paciente habitual) y ser tratadas las heridas del joven kendoka, un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación. El enfermero, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se excusó de la habitación diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada importante, pidiéndole expresamente a Kuno que tratara de descansar.

Nabiki sabía que debía volver pronto a clase y que para ello primero debía ir a cambiarse a su uniforme de deportes, pero…simplemente…no se sentía con ganas de moverse. A pesar de la aparente falta de sueño de uno y la falta de palabras de la otra, ninguno parecía decidido a cambiar esa incómoda situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

Pasaron varios minutos así, en completo silencio, desviando las miradas hacia los alrededores de la tan conocida enfermería, hasta que por fin las palabras de ella le dieron un final a esa insoportable eternidad.

-Deberías dejar de buscar pelea por razones tan tontas, ¿sabes? –resonaron sus palabras con cierta dureza, pero sin perder su tranquilidad- ¿Acaso ese es tú objetivo ahora? ¿Terminar peor en cada nueva batalla?

-Esto no te incumbe-replicó Kuno inmediatamente, de forma seca-No es como si te preocupara exactamente **MÍ** bienestar, ¿verdad? –destacó sin pudor aquella verdad que ambos bien sabían entre sí. Para él era obvio que, si le daban a ella escoger a entre salvar a su persona o su dinero, ella elegiría sin dudar a su billetera.

Nabiki pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero pronto su expresión volvió a la normalidad y continuó diciendo:

-Ah, tienes razón, no me incumbe… Pero… ¿en verdad crees que disfruto verte así? –la firmeza en su mirada y sus palabras al preguntarle aquello, lo descolocaron de lugar.

Él creía que respondería inmediatamente que sí a su pregunta, pero…no pudo. Al igual que antes, se sentía incorrecto darle una respuesta, sin antes estar completamente seguro de la realidad que esta buscaba e implicaba. Tras un par de nuevos minutos de incómodo silencio y miradas fijas, Nabiki soltó un pequeño suspiro con resignación y se paró de su asiento.

-…Aunque no lo creas, no soy tan diabólica como crees que soy…-pronunció simple y suavemente en su camino hacia la puerta- (…Pero parece que tú sí eres más tonto de lo que pensaba…) –pensó para sí misma al salir y recostarse por un instante contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

Ella no necesitó de mucho tiempo para recomponerse (apenas medio minuto) y proseguir su camino; él en cambio, necesitó de varios minutos más para sacar los recientes hechos de su cabeza.

**-En otra parte de Nerima-**

La mujer y el joven sueltan sus pesadas mochilas sobre la tierra de un terreno limpio cuyo pasto no está muy crecido. El lugar solo tiene un par de árboles y unos materiales de construcción como ¨decoración¨, pero eso es más que suficiente para ellos. Los residentes de las casas cercanas y algunos transeúntes los miran con curiosidad, no solo porque les llama la atención sus ropas, sino también por el hecho de que parecen querer acampar en ese lugar. Al sentir las miradas fijas sobre ellos, estos se tensan un poco, pero para el alivio de ambos viajeros, el público pronto pierde el interés en ellos y retoman sus actividades.

-Uff, parece que en esta ciudad la gente es menos curiosa que en las anteriores-dice la mujer, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio.

-Bah, yo ya estoy contando los minutos para ver cuánto se demoran en preguntarnos que si somos del circo-comenta el joven con expresión fastidiada, colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca y recostándose ligeramente sobre ella.

La mujer le dirige una mirada severa, la cual hace que el joven corrija su postura tras un pequeño escalofrío, pero su expresión se mantiene fastidiada. A pesar de que no le gusta verlo con esa cara, la mujer se conforma y suelta un cansado suspiro.

-Yo me encargaré de armar la tienda de campaña esta vez-expresa ella a la par que se agacha para rebuscar en una de las mochilas-Tú encárgate de inspeccionar el área.

-Vale-contesta secamente el joven, pues sabe que, aunque prefiera hacer otra cosa, no tiene opción.

Antes de que este consiga irse del lugar, la mujer lo vuelve a llamar.

-Por cierto…si te encuentras con uno de ¨esos¨, sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? –pregunta con seriedad, levantando su mirada hacia él y dejándole muy en claro la importancia que ello representa.

El joven solo le corresponde la mirada por un momento para después pasar incómodo una mano por su pelo.

\- ¡Que sí, que sí lo sé! Rayos, que poca confianza le tienen a uno-responde con molestia y ligera pena-Nos vemos-se despide este con un gesto y tono aburrido a la par que empieza a caminar.

Al ver su figura desaparecer, la mujer regresa su atención a la tarea que tiene enfrente, sin embargo, no logra sacar completamente de su mente la preocupación.

-Ugh, ¿por qué será que sin importar cuánto crezca, siempre tengo el acertado mal presentimiento de que se va a meter en problemas? –comenta sin más al aire, deseando por millonésima vez en su vida que en realidad todo quede en solo un presentimiento.

Por otro lado, el joven recorre ágilmente el área de la ciudad, tratando de grabar lo mejor posible en su memoria las calles y lugares que les serán de importancia durante su indefinida estancia en ella. A pesar de haber iniciado el recorrido caminando normal, él ahora se transporta de salto en salto entre los tejados y algunos postes de electricidad, moviéndose con gracia, habilidad y cuidado para no romper nada, dándole un buen susto o sorpresa a todo aquel que lo mira. Aunque sabe que no debe llamar mucho la atención, eso ahora mismo le da igual, pues se siente genial ser admirado y por ello, no se cansa de presumir sus reflejos. Al caer equilibradamente sobre el muro de piedra de un pequeño parque, el joven siente de repente una tenue presencia maligna y hace que se detenga en seco. Hace tiempo que no había sentido una, pero le es imposible confundirla…Sí, definitivamente…es uno de ¨esos¨…

Parece estar algo lejos de él, pero con su velocidad sabe que puede llegar sin problemas hasta dónde está y ubicarlo antes de que su presencia se vaya fuera de su rango de percepción. El joven esboza una sonrisa altanera, orgulloso de haber encontrado uno tan rápido.

(Esto va ser una buena historia que contar)-piensa el joven a punto de ir en busca de su objetivo, pero se detiene en seco al oír una preciosa voz llamarle.

-Hey, chico lindo, ¿te apetecería regalarle un ramo de flores a tu afortunada novia?

El joven gira su cabeza rápidamente hacia la hermosa chica florista que lo llamó.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! –responde este con energía y desciende con gracia frente a la chica-Aunque me gustaría mucho más que esa afortunada chica fueras tú-expresa este tomando una de sus manos de forma galante, mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y regalándole un guiño.

La florista ríe adulada y divertida, lo cual le hace pensar que tiene esperanzas, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error al sentir un aura de batalla fría justo al lado suyo. Junto a la señorita florista (justo detrás del mostrador) había un hombre cuya mirada asesina y anillo en la mano (a juego con el de ella) le confirmaron inmediatamente que estaba coqueteando con una mujer casada. En su cara se queda congelada una sonrisa incómoda y su cuerpo inevitablemente empieza a sudar por montones.

(Ajá, sin duda…esto va ser una buena historia que contar…)-piensa avergonzado, tratando de idear un plan de huida lo más rápido posible y por supuesto, olvidándose por completo del tan importante objetivo al que debía seguir.

**-En la residencia Kuno-**

Kuno se dirigió a sus aposentos a paso rápido y furioso, apenas intercambiando palabra alguna con su fiel sirviente Sasuke (quien lo miró confuso y con algo de miedo, probablemente por la gran cantidad de vendas que su señor llevaba o quizás por la fuerte expresión que este mostraba). Le molestaba mucho el hecho de que el enfermero prácticamente le haya obligado a irse temprano a casa a descansar al negarse a hacerlo en la escuela. Aunque su enojo contra este todavía no cesaba, la verdad es que en el fondo se sentía agradecido. En serio necesitaba una siesta, pues el cansancio y la inexplicable furia ciega que sentía hacia todas las cosas y personas ya le estaban resultando insoportables.

Tras sacar su futón, recostarse, taparse y respirar profunda y suavemente un par de veces para calmarse, Kuno se relajó y dejó que el sueño viniera de forma natural a él. No tardó demasiado tiempo en caer rendido ante el sueño…sin embargo…su mente dormida le mostró algo que no esperó ni deseó nunca volver a ver…

…Estaba en una habitación de hospital…Todo era de matices de blanco y negro…excepto los símbolos de un curioso aparato cuyo constante sonido se hacía cada vez más y más lento…Él se sentía pequeño comparado con todo lo que lo rodeaba…Estaba solo…y tenía frío…mucho frío…

…Miraba a su alrededor…solo para confirmarse una vez más que sí…estaba solo…Apretó fuertemente sus pequeños puños y trató de no temblar ante el saber de esa innegable verdad…**ÉL** era el único ser junto aquel otro que permanecía inerte y pálido sobre la única cama de aquella penumbrosa habitación…

…Tenía un doloroso y fuerte nudo en la garganta que lo incitaba a llorar…Era un milagro que no lo hubiera hecho aún…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba…y el desenlace que presentía…

…El irritante sonido mecánico de aquel odioso aparato terminó por convertirse en otro sonido…uno siempre constante y mucho más molesto…el cual solo le afirmaba aquel final que no podía cambiar…

…A pesar de saberlo de antemano…su miedo y desesperación fueron igual…no…de hecho…quizás fueron aún más dolorosos que la primera vez…

…Por mucho que trataba de gritar y llamar a alguien…sus palabras no salían…no existía otro sonido en aquel lugar más que el del insoportable aparato…Y así…encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de aquella fría habitación…incesantes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos…y sus gritos permanecieron mudos…hasta que todo el mundo frente a sus ojos…volvió a ser negro por completo…

Kuno se sentó bruscamente sobre el futón al por fin despertar de esa corta pero cruel pesadilla. Su respiración era entrecortada, su cuerpo sudaba mucho y su cuerpo todavía temblaba involuntariamente ante aquello que había visto. Miró a sus manos con impotencia y volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué…? –pronunció con dificultad, apretando los labios con fuerza- ¿POR QUÉ…? –repitió de nuevo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Si antes ansiaba poder dormir y descansar en paz, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no podría hacerlo por un buen tiempo. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo y una gota cae de su rostro, pero no podemos decir con exactitud si es una gota de su sudor…o una lágrima.

N.A: Je, je, capítulo largo en compensación por lo corto que quedó el anterior XD. Hey, ¿alguna vez les ha pasado que están jugando un juego, avanzan un buen tramo en él y po razón la partida se termina borrando y entonces te pones tan triste y furioso al mismo tiempo que no puedes volver a jugarlo por un **LARGO** tiempo? Pues precisamente eso me acaba de pasar. Estaba yo tranquila en mi casa jugando Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands cuando de repente **¡SAZ!** Apagón salvaje aparece justo en el momento en el que estoy guardando partida. Obviamente, ahora tengo que empezar desde cero TT_TT, ¡y ya iba por el cuarto año! Ugh, esto es muy frustrante (y yo aquí desahogándome con ustedes por algo que ni les interesa ni viene al cuento XD). En todo caso, como dice el dicho: ¨no hay mal que por bien no venga¨. A pesar de que tengo ideas y ganas de escribir, todo el tema de la cuarentena y las ¨vacaciones¨ me han vuelto **MUY**vaga y por eso apenas he escrito en todo este tiempo, pero gracias a este ¨empujón¨ de sentimientos frustrados que tengo ahora mismo, me impulsó a escribir este capítulo (espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso todo lo que narré en él, pues gran parte del mismo lo hice de noche, o sea, con algo de sueño encima O_O). En fin, sin más que decir y deseándoles salud a ustedes y sus familias donde quiera que estén, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!

P.D: Ah, por cierto: sí, lo sé, soy pésima para narrar escenas de pelea TT_TT, disculpen por eso.


End file.
